1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for compensating images, and more particularly to a method for compensating images of e-paper displays at a pixel level.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic paper display (e-paper display or EPD) is a new type of display. Features of the electronic paper display include thinness, flexibility and energy savings. Current technologies of electronic paper displays include micro-capsule electrophoretic displays, micro-cups electrophoretic displays and quick response liquid powder displays (QR-LPD).
Electronic paper displays display images by applying an electric field to pixels to drive electrified color particles in the pixels. Distribution and movement of the electrified color particles varies according to direction, voltage magnitude and pulse width of the applied electric field, and thus pixels display different colors and luminance. Nevertheless, sometimes when the same driving wave is applied to all pixels, optical responses of the pixels are not the same. Therefore, problems such as noise and a decrease in contrast ratio occur.